


pretty like this

by Jadie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lace panties are involved, this is messy, very lowkey tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadie/pseuds/Jadie
Summary: the fabric underneath his fingers feels out of place – too soft, an uneven surface straining to hold juuse's flushed cock





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tecnomotive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecnomotive/gifts).



> tecnomotive yells about juuse in lace panties, i whip out 1k words of porn about said panties, the usual business

A slow realization is spreading all over Pekka's face. He lets his hand fall back to Juuse's crotch, not daring to look down just yet. The fabric underneath his fingers feels out of place – too soft, an uneven surface straining to hold Juuse's flushed cock. Juuse's eager, wide eyes are met with a dark stare as Pekka tells him to step out of his dress pants, now halfway down his thighs. He's quick to follow orders, getting rid of his shirt too, until he's left standing there in his underwear. And, well. The black, lacy see-through panties framing his hips are a lot more than Pekka had ever dared to imagine; Juuse's cock leaking, hard against his stomach, panties pressing down on it. He steps a bit closer, gently rubs his thumb on the waistband and uses his other hand to lift up the younger one's face for a slow, dirty kiss. 

”So. Um. You like them?” Juuse asks nervously, fiddling with the buttons on Pekka's shirt.

”Turn around,” Pekka snaps back at him, a bit more impatient than he was planning on. He lets out a soft 'fuck' as he realizes the back side of the panties is virtually nonexistent: two satin strands crossing in the middle, a neat bowtie tying them together, revealing his ass in a way that makes Pekka want to push him down onto the bed and wreck him for good.

”I'm going to fuck your brains out, baby, you know that, don't you?” Pekka has to bend down a little to whisper into Juuse's ear while sliding a hand down to palm him through his panties.

”Please daddy, please I've been good,” Juuse whines and gets a sharp slap on his ass, causing another moan.

”You've been so good, baby, so good for me,” he replies, slapping him again, harder this time. Juuse jumps up a little, inhaling sharply before leaning back against Pekka. He rests his head on Pekka's shoulder before bringing Pekka's hand up and obscenely sucking a few fingers into his mouth. 

”God, you're so pretty like this,” Pekka groans. Juuse looks up though his lashes, breath shallow and hot, letting Pekka fuck into his mouth with his fingers. ”So fucking pretty for me, aren't you? Ready for daddy to ruin you, baby?” The answer is an incoherent moan of _please, daddy_.

”Get on the bed,” he doesn't have to tell Juuse twice; while Pekka looks for the lube, he's is getting comfortable enough to spread his legs, resting his head on a pile of pillows. The older goaltender has that same dark stare from earlier when he looks into Juuse's deep blue eyes, warming up the lube in his delicate fingers, until a gentle press of a thumb over his rim makes Juuse gasp for air and breaks their eye contact. Fingers in, Pekka draws out tiny noises of pleasure, fingers out, Juuse arches his back. The stretch isn't enough, but Pekka keeps pressing his face down, mouthing Juuse through his panties, fascinated by the contrast to pale skin. Eventually he feverishly shoves down his own pants, makes Juuse whimper one more time before pulling his fingers out, moving back up for a kiss. He's so... sure of himself, Juuse thinks, an abrupt wave of affection washing over him, briefly getting caught up in his thoughts. That is, at least, until Pekka pushes a knee between his thighs and raises a hand to his hair, tugging it firmly. Juuse nearly blacks out.

”I- I'm gonna, please...”

”Shhhh no baby, not yet, we're not done here,” Pekka purrs into his ear, ”you can come when I say so.” That's not exactly helping Juuse to stay still; his cock jerks up achingly and he has to suppress a moan into a pillow.

”Sit up, love,” Pekka demands suddenly, confusing Juuse for a second. ”Do you wanna sit on daddy's lap?” Juuse's knees almost give out when he shuffles to switch his position, eyes hazy as he watches Pekka stroke himself. 

”Good boy, that's it,” he instructs in a hoarse voice, Juuse now straddling him, lips slightly parted as Pekka guides him down, down, down until he's slowly taking him in, nearly crying and lost in the pleasure of being full. Pekka's fingers are tracing violet shadows on Juuse's skin, marking it carefully, holding still, guiding his trembling body down – deeper, down again, just an inch deeper, Juuse's loud cries mixing in with Pekka's blind praises, just a bit more. All of a sudden it's too much, it's too much and a particularly hard thrust sends Juuse over the edge, it's messy and blinding and _sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't ask, I didn't mean to_ -

Pekka doesn't say anything; he pushes Juuse down onto his stomach, grabs a hold of his hair, leans in. The younger one's orgasm is still hitting him, colouring his face with tears and a lovely shade of pink.

”Did I ask you to come, baby?” he asks before thrusting into him without a warning, forcing out a cry; it burns a little, then it burns a lot and he's gasping for air.

”No, I'm s- sorry, please, I- yes, pleeease,” Pekka's thrusts seem to get more erratic, Juuse feels spent and strained, the burning sensation settling into a rhythm of pleasure he's not sure he can even handle anymore. 

”Are you gonna come again, baby? Can you come in your pretty little panties again for me?” Pekka growls right into his ear and that does it, Juuse is screaming his name and is rewarded with a steady hand around his dick; Pekka helps him ride it out before pulling out, leaving Juuse sobbing. Juuse barely even notices Pekka jerking off behind him and coming all over his ass; he's tired, spent, tears streaming down his face. 

”Shhh, baby, you did so good, always such a good boy for me,” Pekka shushes, finally crashing down nex to Juuse, gently stroking his hair. 

”So... I'm guessing you liked the panties,” Juuse's voice is sleepy and muffled against Pekka's chest as he's trying to hide a weary smile. Pekka huffs out a laugh. 

”You could say so, yeah.”


End file.
